The Prince of Alvarez
by Italianbro101
Summary: Knight AU. Natsu is just an ordinary knight of the Fiore kingdom, well except that he isn't. He's actually a prince from the Alvarez empire and is positioning himself to seem like an ordinary knight. NatsuxHarem. Slightly OOC
1. The Prince

Our story begins in a castle. Not a gigantic castle like the king of an empire would have, but not a small one that a king had for the hell of it, the castle was fit for a king of a kingdom the Fiore kingdom to be exact. The castle wasn't a boring one that you would find from my home the Alvarez empire, the castle had the solid stone bricks and added to the rood tops was a red brick and black pillars, truly it looked like the kingdom it was named after, Fiore the flower kingdom and a colourful castle to suit it.

The halls were lined with red carpet and the same coloured banner hung from the wooden celling down to a meter off the floor bearing the Fiore kingdom's crest, wooden furniture lined the stone hall with a few doors on the left and coloured windows on the right. "Where is she!", I yelled in frustration as I tried to find the person I was supposed to be guarding. She had run off without even telling him. "When I find her she is going to regret ever leaving my side", I told myself as I looked in a closet in the hallway.

"Oh sir knight and prince Natsu, patience is not something you have much of is it?", a girl appeared at the end of the hallway, her green hair flowing behind her as she wore garments fitting of a princess, her name was Hisui E. Fiore of the Fiore kingdom. "No it isn't and I told you that i'm just a night when i'm in this castle, I really don't want the word going out about me being apart of that kingdom", I told her with anger clearly displayed on my face. "Whatever", Hisui replied back with all excitement leaving her face, but then a spark ignited and a smile crept back on her face, "Catch me if you can".

"You are the same age as me, why do you persist on making yourself look so un-lady like and a kid", I yelled back trying to catch up to her. "Because it's no fun around this castle, non of the maids or knights talk like we do but you never talk to me about your experiences training to be a dragon knight or the Alvarez empire or your brother", she yelled back running faster in her gowns. "How is she so fast wearing a dress", I stopped for a breather knowing I would never catch up to someone who knew their way around the castle, well at least with normal running.

My clothes were definitely heavier than her dress I knew for certain as I looked at myself, I had armour on but only a little but i'm not the type of guy to make excuses for letting a girl win, because thats never happened before. I focus all my weight and power on my left heel as I looked forward and saw the straight hall way and jade running forwards. Then I launched at speeds that exceeded a horses capability and grabbed Hisui with my left arm, unfortunately I was horribly wrong with the amount of power I put into my sprint, with Hisui underneath my arm me broke throughout the southern exit of the castle holding the flowers, what made it worse is that we collided with a flower bed, what made that worse was that it was the rose flower bed.

I put myself in front of the princess as we collided with the sharp rose bush. "SHITTT!", I yelled at the top of my lunges as the roses dug deep into the un-armoured parts of my body. "Are you alright Natsu cause i'm not going to feel good if your not", Hisui asked in a concerned tone obviously worried about me so I said through my teeth to set her mind at rest, "right as rain miss". A grin appeared on my face to try and mask my pain, and surprisingly it worked because Hisui started grinning as well and then our grins transformed into laughter, I really was fine. Well it was fine until he heard. "Natsu are you ok, oh for gods sake how do you end up in the worst situations when i'm not around", a man with wavy purple/black hair appeared introit of me.

* * *

Mard Geer Tartaros of the Alvarez empire, my guardian and advisor while i'm away from my kingdom of Alvarez and lastly on the list, my best friend. "Because I love it when you look down on me because of the stupid things I do, seriously belittle me a bit more because I can't get enough of it", I told him in the obvious sarcastic tone. "God this is almost as worse than the time when you called Brandish nothing but boob", Mard replied to me. "Don't kid about that, that shit was real ok".

Mard grabbed out and I accepted his gesture with my right hand, he pulled me out as I held on tight to Hisui so she wouldn't get injured at the last part, looking over her body it was clearly obvious that I made the best meat shield ever because there wasn't a single scratch on her. While Mard was bandaging me up she sat on the side not talking or anything just waiting. "why don't you go back to your room?", I asked he because I felt guilty for almost tearing her flesh off. "I'll wait for Mard Geer to finish bandaging you up, then you can take me back to my room yourself", she told me with a slight blush on her cheeks, I had to admit she was a cute girl. "Well princess i'll be finished with Natsu soon enough", Mard replied to her with a smile as he rapped the long white cloth around my arm.

He finally finished with my stomach but I sat their until he gave the signal I could move again, I didn't want a repeat of the past due to me not waiting for the good to go. Thats when he did the same thing he does when ever I get injured, slaps the injured spot, "alright you can go now". I bit my lip trying to ease the pain but it was easier said than done, but I manned up n tolerated it, but I'll get Mard back for that one.

* * *

We walked up the stone stairs towards Hisui's room each step making my wounds not hurt as much as they did before. We finally reached the last room in the tallest tower which was owned by Hisui herself as we walked the last step a flash of red swept by my face and I was taken aback by the sweet fragrance of strawberries. In front of Hisui was her head maid Erza Scarlet also known as Titania.

"Where have you been Hisui", she asked first. "Sorry Erza I was running away from Natsu", she replied to the maid leading Erza to look me up and down. "And you Prince Natsu, taking the princess promoting her to run away from you and then now you look like you've fought our whole army", Erza told me as she looked at my body. "Don't worry, I already received a talk about my carelessness from Maid Mard Geer", I interrupted her not wanting to receive a whole talk.

"Whatever young prince, Hisui it's time for you bath now go!", Erza told her as she finished talking to me, the young princess walked away into her room. "Bye Natsu, i'll meet you tomorrow at you training ground alright", She said to the boy and walked back into her room. "Well master Natsu, farewell and i'll see you tomorrow", Erza said to him as I began walking back down the steps. "Natsu is that flower for me?", Erza asked fro behind me making me confused, what flower?

As I turned around a red rose lay on the steps, probably latched onto my clothes when I got injured in the rose garden, but if I tell her that she would just beat me up, I know i'll play it cool. "Of course it is, all for you Erza because a gorgeous rose like you deserves a flower of the same beauty", thank you brother for teaching me this. As I said the words I attached the rose onto her maid uniform and saw the massive blush that I had given her. "A-aaalri—-ght", she replied.

I walked down the stairs quickly because I did not want to see if she was going to either beat me over the head or ask to date me. You know a bath would actually feel really good about now, and then i'll have some dinner at the Fairy Tail pub. I continued walking till I got to the suit that I had received for my visit to the Fiore kingdom and I got ready to go down to the guests bath and put on my clothes for the bar.

* * *

The Fairy Tail pub was a building made for the veteran knights and knights of the kingdoms military force and since King Toma accepted me as a knight of his kingdom I was allowed to drink there. The best thing about it was that the only people who knew I was a prince of the Alvarez empire was King Toma and his four advisors, the princess Hisui and her head maid Erza to the rest I was just an ordinary knight that received a lot of attention from Hisui.

Although I hadn't even shown them my skills as a knight yet either. I heard that the Fiore kingdom held four knights that have the same knights creed as I do, the dragon knights, but i've only officially met the iron dragon knight Gajeel and the only vibe I got from him was his violent character. Apparently dragon knights area big deal because of their powers but I din't want to attract any unwanted attention so keeping my knights creed a secret would be the best idea.

"Knight Dragneel, I see that your here again today", a young girl with shoulder length white hair walked up to me with a plate of drinks that she was handing out on the way towards me. "Of corse Lisanna, I have no where else to go to eat and nothing can beat your sisters cooking or your service", I replied to the cute waitress. "Well than your welcome to dine anytime you want young knight, just don't start a fight alright", she told me as if she was in charge of my behaviour, I hate being treated like a little kid because my brother always treated me as a lesser life form than him, but I think i'll allow this woman to belittle me, but only for today.

I sat town and waited for my meal as I watched the pub on it's busy nights. Two elder males were swinging each others chair from side to side as they sang a song to the tune that was being played. On one table a group of five men were playing cards and by the looks of the game the man with navy blue hair was winning, Gray Fullbuster of the ice knights creed. The man with white hair was obviously loosing by the way he acted and the amount of chips he had, Lyon Vastia of the ice knights creed. Black hair cascaded down the back of one knight as he played his cards hoping to win but to no avail, Gajeel Redfox of the dragon knights creed. The white haired brute just gave up on the game entirely and placed cards at random, Elfman Strauss of the beast knights creed (Brother to cook Mirajane and waitress Lisanna). The final man was a man with azure hair and was very close to Gray in winning the game, Jellal Fernandes of the Heavenly knights creed.

I blended into the background as ate and drank, thankfully Mard didn't come because having your advisor for a PRINCE would be bad if you wanted to make everyone believe you were a normal person. After the meal I placed three golden coins on the table and left the pub, an over payment of course when having food and a room costs one gold coin at the Fairy Tail pub but I felt good paying a lot in extra money. I left to go to my room to sleep, I had training tomorrow so I needed to sleep well.

* * *

I loved the forest that surrounded the south of the castle, actually the south of the castle had to be my favourite as well, but the reason why I loved the south entrance was due to the large clearing that was an hour walk from the castle. It was a clear flat piece of land with a stream flowing on the outside edges on half the clearing and I had heaps of arm room, and best of all it was away from many eyes.

The reason why I didn't want many to see me was due to my sword style. Normal people would use a one-handed sword and maybe a shield, more daring people would switch out the shield and make the sword a two-handed sword and extremely daring people would fight with two swords in which I guess is similar to how you would describe my sword style but a little different. What makes my sword style different was the fact that my sword had two swords with the standard length blade and two hand spaces but both were joined together to create a double sword staff type weapon. If I told any knight they would call me crazy and leave and I can't blame them.

I use whats called the Dragneel sword style which focuses on swift movement that you wouldn't get when using a single sword, and i've trained hard to use the weapon effectively and I even bested my brother with the style. My pride and joy that would make the strongest army quiver in their the morning I practised my swore exercises and movements trying to achieve a greater knowledge on the blade. The only person other than the Alvarez empire and King Toma was the princess Hisui.

She watched from they side as I practised marvelling at the movements and my perfection of the skill. If I had to choose between every girl in this kingdom I would probably choose her to marrie but that a long way away, maybe I should talk to some more girls.'

* * *

 **Hey it's a new story from me. This story centres around the prince of the alvarez empire Natsu and his interactions between the people in Fiore and how they view him differently as each secret slips away. It will be a Harem with the main pair being Natsu and Hisui followed by Erza, Lisanna and Mirajane. I want to add more girls to the harem so I would like you guys to give me some suggestions on girls to put in, I think my max will be twelve. I just don't want anyone suggesting Lucy cause I hate her with a passion. Their will also be a lot of Bro moments to be ready for those. As always hope you like the Story and leave a good comment, it adds fuel to the fire.**

 **Ciao From Italianbro**


	2. The Emperor

"Natsu wake up", someone shook me in my bed. The bed was three times the size of me and the mattress was as soft as clouds, the quilt and pillow as warm as dragon leather. It was bliss sleeping the bed and I didn't want to get up. "Natsu wake up", the voice tried again, maybe if I keep ignoring them they'll go away and let me sleep longer. "Ahhhhhhwhhw", I moaned just to give the, the idea of the amount of motivation I have for starting the day. "Mard can you please get him up", the voice said again to someone else, my brain wasn't making the link. "My pleasure princess".

As I choose to sleep on I felt two hand grasp my outstretched arm. What felt like I was floating turned into the feeling of flying for a few seconds until I landed. BAM straight into a hard surface and as I opened my eyes I could see that the hard surface was a wall, and this wall was on the hallway. "Good to see your up Natsu", Mard Geer walked out of my room with a smile as he looked at me.

"Going to get you back Mard", I tried to say although my body wasn't moving. "Well i'll be expecting that, any way Prince Natsu your day starts now, if you want I can help you train with your sword", Mard replied to me, probably saying prince to get me angry. "No I think i'll skip out on sword training today. Who was that you were taking to?", I asked him. "Hi Natsu, are you going to be looking after me again today", the jade princess asked and I couldn't say no. "One last thing Natsu, do you want me to dislodge you from the wall", Mard asked obviously wanting to start his day. "Yes".

"So is there anything other than just saying hello", I asked the princess walking with me after I had gotten dressed for breakfast. "Oh yeah the reason I wanted to get you up, I just heard from my father that something very special and someone very special is happening in our kingdom in a week", Hisui told me with that smile that brightens up a room. "Ok what is happening and who is coming", I asked with interest, when people come to this kingdom it is usually my job to represent Alvarez so it sounded like another bother to me.

"Creeds Conquest, it's a special contest in which has two sections to the competition, single battles and two manned team battles were only people with creeds can fight, after that the winner is honoured at a ball", Hisui answered with one of her darkness shattering smiles at me, sometimes she is a really spectacular woman. " Well I guess I'll fight in that maybe with Mard, so who will this magnificent person that's coming to Fiore", I asked the final question still wondering who would be honoured with that, the Alvarez kingdom only received that honour a few years back. "Oh I thought you already knew", Hisui paused as she looked at me, I already knew the answer from those words. "Your king and brother made a decision to come and see his brother fight in the tournament, actually his going to arrive late afternoon today".

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO", I screamed out as I collapsed to the floor, it can't be him, no why. "Why are you screaming, do you hate your brother or does he hate you, is there no trust between you two", Hisui's questions came thick and fast as I slowly tried to find my spirit to stand. "No I trust my brother with my life, the problem is that he loves me way too much, thats why I placed myself in this kingdom, I thought he couldn't touch me here, I was dead wrong", I replied to her questions, Zeref was a really good brother and a great teacher of the Dragneel sword style but there was that aura that he cared way to much, obsessed sometimes.

"Well do you have any armour to use for the competition, and better clothes when you meet your brother", Hisui asked looking me up and down, she had a point all the armour I have and clothes were specifically brought due to their off the radar look, the armour that I had on made me look no better than warriors without creeds who protected the wall and the clothes I wore were from commoners. If my brother was to see me wearing any of it I would most likely be brought back to Alvarez. "Hisui I need your help today, can you come around town and help me find clothes, armour and sword for the tournament", I asked with hope in my heart.

"Natsu normally I would, but today I need to find a new gown to present my people with but I can point you to the best people for what you need, go to these shops and there will be no trouble, just say who you really are to them and you can get all the gear today like I do", Hisui told me with a frown on her face and I can't help feel a little sad myself. She took out a piece of paper from her normal clothes and a quill and wrote on it some masters of there trades and their shops and gave me the list. "Thank you anyway, I'll meet you later today when we say hello to my brother ok", I yelled to her as I ran to go to the town, it was good that I always carry a pouch full of gold coins.

* * *

Looking down at the list the first one on there was a tailors shop named Blue Moon Silk and from the directions it was to me so it makes sense to go there first. I ran down the granite street of the Crocus city and I found the shop that held the sign Blue Moon Silk, it looked like an ordinary shop so I was sceptical about how great this shop was but I walked into the shop and heard that jingle of bells as the door opened to reveal a room with cloth everywhere not leaving an inch uncovered except for what appeared to be the central area.

"Juvia will be right out sir", I heard a voice say from within a door frame covered by cloth. Out from the room appeared a woman with wavy blue hair and clothing that looked like you needed to be in a cold region to wear. "Hello, Juvia is here and wondering what you would like from Juvia", she told me in a definitely different way, although Mard sometimes speaks to me like that also. "Yes I'm here because a friend told me that you are really good at tailoring", I told the woman that I assumed her name was Juvia. "What is the name of that friend that flatters Juvia", she asked me and I remembered that I shouldn't keep my identity concealed as well.

"Her name is Princess Hisui Fiore, she would have been here but she had to do something else", I replied to Juvia with a grin. "I'm flattered really, but how would someone with clothes like those know someone so high up on the scale of heir achy, if you know this kingdom the princess is like the golden flower", Juvia told me as I kept smiling. "I know her because I'm not what I seem, actually I'm the prince of the Alvarez empire prince Natsu Dragneel brother to Emperor Zeref", Natsu told her.

"WHAT, Juvia has someone very important in her shop, what if Juvia fails to serve him successfully, maybe the the alliance of the Fiore Kingdom and Alvarez Empire will break and Juvia will be the cause of the Fiore and Alvarez war, too much pressure for Juvia!", Juvia cried in the corner of her shop, I think I may have overwhelmed her with information on the event, so I said the only thing that I could think of.

"I'm sure you going to be fine Juvia, princess Hisui even said that it was worth me the prince's time to get a nice tailored suit from you. So please young lady will you give me an outfit worthy of a king". A massive blush appeared on the blue haired woman's face as she heard those words. "If a prince needs something than Juvia guesses it is under Juvia's oath to give you exactly what you want", she told me with a new determined face.

"Alright lets do this", I answered as I took of my shirt in front of her. "Why are you doing that!", she screamed at me. "Isn't this what you do to make the most accurate clothes you can, other clothes would just get in the way wouldn't they?". "… I guess if it is for the sake of your clothing Juvia can allow it", Juvia told me but the blush that had already appeared grew into a bright red.

"What do you need Juvia to measure out for you", she asked me while she got out her tape and measured my chest, waist, hip, height and arm length. "I guess a formal suit you would wear to greet a king and an undergarment that you would wear under armour", I told her. "When do you need it by", Juvia asked me as she recorded my sizing. "Three hours if possible", I asked already knowing the answer was going to be no. "You give Juiva way too much time Prince Natsu, lets begin".

Two Hours and Sixteen minutes and Forty Five Seconds later

"Juvia you truly are and amazing tailor, from this point on wards you will be my tailor when I'm in the Fiore kingdom, forever!", I told her as I looked at my new perfectly made undergarment for my armour and suit, the suit was black and white with red outlining and golden buttons while the undergarment was just made out of black material that I had never seen before but apparently came from the Principality of Veronica, a very small country that has a mastery of cloth and silk. But I wonder if it is better than anything I could find the western continent Alakitasia, one thing is for certain it is better than the Alvarez empire clothes, but all people needed for that proof was Brandish.

* * *

"Make sure to remember Juvia every time you wear this okay!", Juvia told me with a smile on her face. "Of course I will, see you later Juvia", I ran out of the shop with my clothes in a bag and saw Juvia fanning herself, did she get that hot from all that sowing and testing? I look at my list and I could already see the shop that Hisui told me to get my sword from, Metals of Heaven. I came into the shop to hear the sound of bells, the room was ordinary with a bunch of weapons on the side and a counter in front.

"I'll be right with you", a feminine voice was heard from the back room and then appeared to be a young woman around my age of 23, purple hair that was cut just above her eyes to keep it from getting in her way. "What do you need sir", she asked me with a small smile appearing on her face. "Oh I would like to create a specially crafted weapon, this is the right blacksmith right?", I asked her and her eye's dropped. "Sorry sir but the black smith Simon is out and getting common metals to create new swords, I'm Kagura his sister and apprentice".

"I really need a sword right now, if you his apprentice haven't you mastered all the basic's and begun being taught the advanced", I asked her, I really needed her help with this. "Well I don know all the basic's and I have mastered some of the advanced techniques bu-", she was explaining but that was all I needed to hear. "Then I'll fill in the blanks, one of my best friends is a very accomplished black smith in my kingdom Alvarez and he taught me some tricks!", I finish her and she looks at me stunned. "Please I really need this".

"Why do you need this, it's not like I could help you, my brother is so good at creating weapons he almost wear's noting because he feels like the best gauge of heat is the heat you feel on your skin, I could never match that", Kagura told me and I just had to give her the right encouragement.

"Of course you can Kagura, I need you to create this sword because I need to face off against my brother the king of Alvarez, so if you can't do a part of this construction I'll help carry the load and make sure we make the best creation out of all of the swords i've used, now lets go because I can't do this without you Lady Kagura", I told her in the same voice I use for women to get them motivated, I know I'm cruel.

"So wait your the prince of Alvarez, now I most certainly can't do this", she replied in more panic. "No it is because I;m the prince of Alvarez that you need to do this ok, I can help fill in those blanks because I have used this kind of sword millions of times, so lets do this", I told her with a look of determination. She looked at her hands and then lifted her face a little so I could see the small blush, "Fine then but we have to use other types of metals instead of the normal, what type of sword is this going to be?".

"A twin-blade sword with seven hand space between blades to , I would preference with using a mixture of Titanium, Adamantium, Paladian and Steel", she was taken aback by my request but then her eyes shot with determination as she knew that this was going to be her greatest creation. "When do you need it by?", Kagura asked. "Today would be preferable", I told her and she laughed. "Too easy".

We spent a good eight hours forging the sword, it used a lot of metal but I was really good at forging metal due to my statues as the Fire Dragon Knight. The two blade's width was the size of my middle finger and half my thumb giving the centre a nice black shine and the outer edges an almost white shine, the guards were crafted from steel and gold giving an odd but likeable colouring and the handle was made from a red mahogany, truly a build we were both proud of.

* * *

"Good luck with the battles Natsu, and thank you for giving me confidence to face my fear of working alone", Kagura told me giving off a small blush. "No worries, I will definitely return to this shop later but make sure you surpass your own limitations, and with that I left to get changed, bath and say hello to my brother.

"I see you finally made it Natsu, and that suit is very nice on you", Mard told me as I ran up to them. "Than's Mard, got it tailored from a gorgeous tailor, so which one is Zeref's ship", I asked Mard. "The one approaching us Natsu, the one approaching us", Mard told me face palming himself. "Natsu I see you finally made it, and that suit really looks good on you", Hisui appeared and commented on the suit, I can always rely on her.

I waited for the ship to slowly sail into the bay and that's when the plank was lowered and someone that I hadn't seen in a long time came down the board, my brother Zeref. His black hair let loose like always but his outfit was very kingly, of course that was because of the tailors back in Alvarez, but they couldn't meet the elegance that I was wearing from Juvia. Behind him were five of the kingdoms protectors for the king August, Brandish, Dimaria, Ajeel and Invel.

Emperor Zeref looked at me and the air grew soft with no one talking and tension beginning to rise. "How is my favourite brother in the entire world, you look more mature and built since last time, I love the new suit you have on who created it for you, You seriously need to change your hair cut don't you, I hope Mard has been stopping you from making stupid mistakes". "GET OFF ME BROTHER", I yelled at him trying to escape my brothers grasp.

"He's right Emperor Zeref you need to talk to the king about the relationship with other countries right now", Invel interrupted Zeref making him loose his grip log enough that I successfully escaped his grasp. "Your right I'll talk to you later Natsu!", he said as he walked away. Thank the gods for that. "Thank you Invel, hello Ajeel, August, Dimaria and … Brandish", I said hello to them as they walked past receiving greetings back until it got to Brandish.

She gave me a death stare and then leaped into the air with a giant hammer with the intention of KILLING ME. Before the hammer hit it was stopped by a single sword whose user was none other than my guard Mard Geer. "Mistress Brandish I don't think killing the prince is the way to solve the problem between you two so can you please back off", Mard told her eloquently and she just huffed and walked away.

"Mard I think I'm in love with you", I told my hero as he looked at me. "Natsuuu", "Marddd". "God you two get really gay when i'm not around", I heard another call from the ship and I looked up to see none other than my other best friend. King of the black flame or the black flame forgery god, whatever way you said it, it was a long title for the simple man Zancrow the God Knight. "Hey Zancrow, hows it hanging".

"NATSUU", a cry came from the ship again and I could only guess who it was as a flying object collided with me. When it was complete all I saw was a maid outfit that showed a lot of thigh and cleavage, I knew who it was just from that. "Hey Seilah, I didn't think you or Zancrow would be coming, this is definitely a surprise", I told her after escaping her bust trap only to see a very jealous Erza and Hisui.

"Well how is the demon gates going to protect the master and king of Tartaros guild, I'm not the only one that came either, Jackal, Tempester, Torafuzar and Silver came as well, Kyoka and Ezel said they might come later but it was a big might", Seliah told me about the situation and each of my knights left the ship and bowed before me. "Rise, i'm not the Emperor so why should I be treated as one", I asked them. "Because your our emperor, Prince Natsu", they replied.

"So have you gotten armour for the tournament yet Natsu", Zancrow called out to me as he walked down to the ground. "Damn I forgot armour, Zancrow I need yo-", I was interrupted by his hand. "Don't worry, I already have all the materials needed, I couldn't pass the chance to forge again with my designer and detailer", he told me and me and Mard skilled to each other, the three child hood friends back together.

* * *

 **End of another chapter. I really liked making this one because I got to add so many more characters to the ending of this andI get to increase on their relationships with Natsu. The Harem so far at this point is Erza, Lisanna, Hisui, Mirajane, Juvia, Kagura, Seliah and Mard Geer (just kidding guys). I have been thinking of making Meredy and Yukino fit into the story some how but I will decide that in future chapters. More development on the bromance of Natsu and Mard. As always hope you like the Story and leave a good comment, it adds fuel to the fire.**

 **Ciao From Italianbro**


	3. The Knight

"How is the ore going Natsu", Zancrow yelled towards me, I looked towards the forge with the melting ore compound, Zancrow was on the sided infusing his creed into the flames. "There almost done", I tell him straight forward, this wasn't the first time that we had created weapons or armour. "Mard prepare the hammer station", Zancrow yelled to the black haired man setting him into action. "Ok it's heated to the point we need", I yell towards Zancrow and his eyes lit with fire for the next step.

"Mard switch with Natsu, Natsu, you and me are going to be hammering", I quickly switched with the black haired man and took a hammer Zancrow doing the same. Mard took out the ore with the hands that made him perfect to this part, he layer down the metal bar not the anvil and held the ore stead. I brought down my hammer onto the metal and quickly moved the hammer piece towards me then Zancrow hit it next bringing the hammer towards him after the hit, we repeated this process until the ore lost it's golden glow and Mard took it to the forge again.

After Mard rested the metal into the forge we sat down on the side of the black smith area. The room was just a normal area that was on the side of the castle. The walls were made of large stone bricks with twin forges that handled all the melting and large brick chimney that channelled all the smoke outside. There were four anvils, six grinders and other important equipment for blacksmithing all along the walls. The roof has several wooden beams and to finish a roof of red bricks.

"You guys are three of a kind aren't you", a familiar voice asked from beside me. I had forgotten that Hisui and Erza were watching us make the armour as well. "We were best friends from when we were kids, although I took up the role of the next emperor if Brother was to die with no male heir , Mard took the challenge of being my advisor and Zancrow decided to be the strategist if Alvarez was to go to war when I'm in throne", I told her.

"Well than why is he a black smith?", Hisui threw me a question that I didn't know the answer to, I really hadn't questioned that before. "Because if I want to be the weapon of the Alvarez army, I need to know each weapon of the Alvarez army. Each warrior that protects a diplomatic representative has a weapon that me or my master made, from the Twelve Spriggan to the Nine Demons I know each weapon like the back of my hand", Zancrow replied professing his beliefs to a surprisingly interested Hisui.

"Miss Erza, can you please accompany me in getting water for our friends", Mard asked to the red haired beauty. "Why of course Sir Mard", she replied and they left the door to leave Zancrow, Hisui and I to our own tasks. "So how long will this armour take to make", Hisui asked Zancrow as he got out a pipe from his black smith apron. He rose up the pipe and stuck it between his teeth, pouring something into the pipe he the picked up a stick and lit it on fire from the forge, raising the stick he lit the pipe and began smoking.

"Well we have to make Natsu's armour and Mard's armour, giving them time to cool the metal, hammer the metal, heat temper the metal and to decorate the armour, we're looking at around four whole days in the forge", Zancrow answered doing all the calculations in his head. "Your looking at a long time in the forge aren't you?", Hisui said as she laid her head on my lap. Her hair flowed all along my lap, she was peaceful as she closed her eyes and began to sleep.

From the side I saw Zancrow with a giant mischievous grin across his face looking at the two of us. "You two have become awfully friendly around each other", he told me with the pipe still in-between his evil grin. "I have been her protector for… damn how long have I been away from Alvarez?", I tried to think back but those times seemed to blend together, it wasn't that I hated Alvarez, its just that it was a boring kingdom that focused heavily on conquer and development.

"Five whole years Natsu, you brush off your brother like you see him everyday but the truth is that he really misses you Natsu", Zancrow told me with his grin becoming low. It was weird seeing Zancrow talking to me about family issues, but I guess he has a point on that, after I make the armour I might as well start talking to my brother about what I've done in those five years. "But back to the situation, getting it on with the princess I see, planting your magical sword into her cave of wonders, hey".

"God Zancrow, nothing like that were just friends and nothing else", I told him as he started laughing like a lunatic. "Shut it you, your going to wake the princess up". "You might as well get to know her, if you understand what the alliance conditions were between Alvarez and Fiore then you'd know that you destined to marry her right", Zancrow told me and I looked down at her on my lap. "I'm starting to think that isn't going to be so bad".

"Guys I swear I heard a voice from the forge, come check it out with me", someone was talking outside the forge and then the door creaked open to reveal four of the people I didn't want to see. Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia, Gajeel Redfox and Jellal Fernandes, all of them were in front of Zancrow, Hisui and me staring bullets at Hisui on my lap. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THE PRINCESS", Gray yelled at me as he threw up his sword to my neck.

"OY, stand down you, point yourself elsewhere away from Prince Natsu of Alvarez", Zancrow immediately leapt into action having a hammer on Gray's skull. "Prince, yeah right, I know this guy and he is hardly a prince, I see him in the corner of Fairy Tail pub drinking than leaving, so he's not royalty", Jellal stepped into the still image. With all the shouting Hisui slowly woke up rubbing her eyes.'

"Good timing, Princess please back away from that false prince, he might hurt you if you don't", Gray told the Princess in the kindest way. "What do you mean false prince, he is the brother to Emperor Zeref and my guardian while here in Fiore", Hisui sleepily answered. "Oh so your an actual price of the Alvarez, have a nice day sir", Gray was shocked and began talking slowly, god Hisui I'm not sure if I should be thanking you for saving me or angry with you for blowing my identity.

"What is happening here?", a man walked into the room with black hair and garments that suited a king. "Nothing Brother", I quickly replied, I'm really annoyed that my room now seems to be a party because there are now eight people fit into the black smith. "YOUR EMPEROR ZEREF", the men screamed like little girls, Fiore don't have any proper men do they. "Yes I am emperor Zeref, I'm glad you know my name", Zeref replied with a small smile on his face.

"How could we not, not only was your father Emperor Igneel seen as a legend being able to conquer so much land with a small army for the good of Alvarez, but your famous for your ability to make Alvarez into the great nation it is", Jellal said as he kneeled in front of my brother as well did the other three men. "Well anyway Natsu I can't wait till out battle, just make sure that your ready for a defeat", Zeref told me and walked out, I can't stand him sometimes.

"Zancrow, it's time to get started again, or else I'm not going to have anything for my battle soon", I was more determined than ever to be able to fight again. "Well let's get going and put that metal on a hot flame rather than those cold flames", Zancrow replied with a grin and slung his hammer over his back.

* * *

"Now for the third battle in the duel match, These four each have conquered the first and second battles but now we have to see who will reach the next round", I heard the announcer say from the king's box. The first two rounds were easy for Mard and I due to our competition being weak, I was wondering how the second people were so weak until I found out they won by default. I looked towards Mard and gave him one of my large grins and he returned his smirk.

"Introducing Natsu Dragneel and Mard Geer Tartarus", we walked out of the room and I was finally using my twin-blade swords Crimson Lotus (I hadn't used it the first and second round to give every one a surprise ) and my new armour with shinning silver and gold plates. Mard was using his Twin-swords for the battle, he called them Memento Mori which I always found creepy but it made complete scenes for Mard to always remember death. He was also wearing his new armour, both sets left opening on our stomachs but it was lighter than your full armour set.

"Today they will be fighting the young pair that have wowed us for the first two battles, let me introduce to you Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney", the door opened to reveal our competition for this tournament and I couldn't be more shocked these two were….poor teenagers. One had blond hair and blue eyes the other black hair and red eyes but those two were only wearing a normal tunic and using wooden sticks as weapons.

They stepped out from the door and they positioned themselves at their own edge, they were going to die if they fought us. "Okay kids I'm going to have to ask you to put your weapons down and walk away, I don't want to kill you", I told them, it would be quiet easy to. "We can't back down idiot", the one with blond hair told me. "We can't let our sister down when she needs our help", the one with black hair replied. "Mard hang back for this battle, actually can I borrow one of your swords", I looked back at my partner and he passed one of his swords and took my weapon.

"Alright than, if you have the spirit than I might as well fight you with my full strength", I told the two and I activated my creed for the first time in the contest. Flames danced around my body as I placed my left hand behind my back. "My God, Get out of the way you two, he's a Dragon Knight", someone from the crowd shouted to the two poor teenagers. It was too late for those two to move and I planted my left foot strongly on the soft dirt ground, readying my right hand for a slash move.

I darted forward at a speed that blew the audiences minds, but what made it more impossible was that Rouge darted forward and punched me in the face. "Guess we can't keep this a secret as well, for our sister", Rouge looked back to his partner, a mix of light and darkness filled the arena that surrounded the two teenaged boys. "Anyway he does't seem that strong anyway, lets do it Rouge", Sting made a rude comment to my combat skills, time to show these kids.

They both ran forward towards me, Rouge had his hands at the end of his wooden stick while Sting placed his hands in a way that resembled a spearman's grasp. I quickly got onto my feet and narrowly missed the two weapons as they sliced the air. I finally regained a proper grip on Mard's sword and slipped back into my previous fighting stance. Rouge was the first one to turn and attack me with his stick, I parried it with the flat of Mar's sword. Out the corner of my eye Sting jabbed forward with the end of his stick, I back flipped missing his attack and getting back into position.

It was quiet obvious that those two were Dragon Knights, with their fast paced attacks and the darkness appearing around Rouge and light emanating from Sting, that only happened when you were fighting people blessed by legendary creatures. 'I don't think that I'm going to be able to fight them with just myself'. While I was thinking The two sprinted towards me making a parallel line between their bodies, They both swung their 'weapons' in an X-shape hitting me in the unprotected stomach.

There was nowhere for me to escape and I had to take the full attack straight on and I was knocked back to my end of the arena. While I was on the floor Mard walked up to my body, "Do you want my help? Or are you just going to get beaten again". "The help would be appreciated". Mard helped me up and we exchanged back weapons. "Should I activate my _hunter's creed_ ", Mard asked as he looked at the battle arena. "Not yet, I don't want to explain how someone has something other than a knights creed, I want to cross that bridge later", I told him.

The two warriors flung themselves at Natsu and Mard, this time we were both prepared for the attack. Rouge had attacked with a slashing movement only to be stopped by one of my swords, while Sting had jabbed at Mard but his 'weapon' got stuck between his two blades. Looking straight at Rouge I started a spin cycle with my weapon cutting right through his 'weapon', now he had a shorter range. From the corner of my eye I saw Mard had also cut through Sting's stick.

"You two aren't going to win, why try so hard for something that could kill you when you don't have the proper gear", I asked the two in concerned tone, why would they risk so much. "We need the wish that the king will grant us if we win, that way we can save our sisters life", Sting yelled back in a fit of pure anger, "You have no right to yell at our own choices".

"Fine then, but I need to win this battle so I'm going to have to get serious", I told the two while starting to spin his sword. I swiped at the two and made them collapse onto the floor. Planting each of my feet into the chest of my opponents. "I'd say I won just then". I replied to the two on the floor. "No we can't loose", Sting said from under my feet. "We're doing this for family, so that I we don't ever have to be alone anymore", Rouge replied and I felt them rising from the ground.

"If your that determined and you want to save your sister than here, Seliah bring the money", I screamed from the side and almost instantly Seliah appeared with a large heavy bag. "If you want to save your sister, than your doing it wrong. Things solved by violence always end in violence, you could have died and than what would have happened to your sister. Think before you act idiots", I told them with my heart on my sleeve, they needed to understand why this plan would have failed.

"Now take it and get out of here you stupid kids", I dropped the bag in front of them and walked away until a hand stopped me. "This is way to much, we cant accept this. What kind of a man even brings this much gold", Rouge had stopped me and looked at me harshly. "Yeah, we don't want any of your hand outs alright. Were going to save our sister ourselves", Sting replied after his brother.

"ARE YOU STUPID, I AM GIVING YOU THE MONEY SO YOUR SISTER CAN SURVIVE AND YOU REFUSE! FINE THAN THIS IS FOR YOUR FORFEIT AND IF YOU STILL CAN'T DO IT THAN YOU CAN WORK FOR ME!", I yelled at them making sure every word burrowed into their thick skulls. Quiet frankly they reminded me of myself when I was their age, reckless, arrogant, stubborn but over everything someone who would do anything for his friends.

"Well you handled that rather well", Mard quickly caught up with me and walked beside me. "Stupid kids they were". "We should get ready for our next match in a few hours alright", Natsu replied to Mard as they continued to walk. "There's only two more rounds to we win then fight Emperor Zeref and Chief advisor Invel.

* * *

"This is the fourth match that Team Natsu Dragneel and Mard Geer Tartarus and Team Gajeel Redfox and Elfman Strauss will be fighting today, if they win this match they will be put into the grand final fighting Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia who won against Jellal Fernandes and Shô", The announcer told the stadium. I looked towards my opponents, Elfman Strauss user of a giant mace and Gajeel Redfox user of a giant sword.

We burst into action straight into the fight. They were prepared for the fight as me and Mard chose our opponents. I could face Gajeel and he would take Elfman, for him it felt like facing a goliath. My twin-bladed sword hit Gajeel's giant black steel sword with sparks. "Thats a weird looking weapon there, but it almost looks useless", Gajeel taunted me as he looked at my strange weapon, he couldn't be more wrong.

Spinning the blade around my hand his sword flew in another direction and I sliced with my sword at his body. Gajeel darted backwards to avoid the attack and got ready for another sword strike. The blades collided between each other and the beautiful sound of steel clashing ran through the arena. "I'm going to treat you to a real battle now", Gajeel grinned and stepped back from our clashing blades. "I've got to admit that you can actually use that weird blade but you can't hold out forever", Gajeel told me with a grin.

Iron started to resinate around Gajeel as I realised what he was doing, activating his Iron Dragon Knight. "I might as well follow suit", I told him and the flames danced around my feet and getting ready for round two.

The blades danced again and all my interest in the battle spiked. Everyone in the arena was shocked as Gajeel's sword that looked too big to use and my weapon that looked to strange to use had the spectators gasping for breathe. I knew that I would have to end this battle soon and the only way I knew how to, by overpowering him.

I struck his sword and forced the blade to tip lift right in front of Gajeel's torso and right before he could recover I used the other end of my weapon to pin the giant blade on top of the iron dragon knight. If I kept this up long enough than his strength is sure to falter. After a few minutes of intense blade struggle his strength finally poured out and I won the little match between us.

From where I stood I looked over to Mard Geer and Elfman battling together and saw that Mard was loosing his strength against the giant beast that his opponent had transformed into. "Mard, you can use your Hunter's Creed now", I shout at him, I wasn't going to make his pride faulted for a little fight.

Dark energy swirled over Mard's body as something unlocked itself. This was the power of the creed's that I invented, way more powerful that knight creeds that fed off of the safety and pride of yourself and the people around you, this fed off the power of everyone around you. One might even consider this the opposite of the knight creed but the power shone through.'

Vegetation started surrounding Mard. "Mard Geer Tartarus will show his true mettle to you sir Elfman", Mard told his opponent. The shock of Elman's face was priceless as I saw his mace move closer to him every second until Mard was using his maces handle to stand and over power the beast. "Sir I believe you have lost this match to Mard Geer", Mard told him and dropped off the mace handle, while falling Mard sent a powerful kick directly to Elfman's face sending him all the way to the wall of the battle arena.

All around the audience there was cheering for the battle and I couldn't help but raise my fist as a sign that I wasn't afraid to fight against anyone.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long, I hate it when life gets in the way of my stories but sometimes you can't help it. I recently took a vacation with my family and friends to the simpson desert and my family loves camping so I never found myself internet connection. By the time I got back I realised that I still had a story to finish and I feel 100% bad for forgetting about it. Thank you Natsuu224 for waking me up.**

 **ALERT THIS IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY. I don't think Natsu will participate in the single battles due to the fact that he will be having a single battle with Zeref while Mard fights Invel. On other news the people who will be in Natsu's harem are Hisui, Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane, Kagura, Juvia, Meredy, Yukino, Dimaria, Brandish, Seliah and Mard Geer. Just need one more girl to the story. As always hope you like the Story and leave a good comment, it adds fuel to the fire.**

 **Ciao From Italianbro**


End file.
